User blog:Countjoe1/Entry No.1: Gravios Revamp
Why: It is fair to say that the original Gravios design was fairly lazy, the Gravios was introduced in the game "Monster Hunter" the first in the series, the fact that practically all of the boss monsters were wyverns made it seem a slightly half assed effort, so I thought to myself: What would Capcom do if the Gravios never existed and they were asked to make it now? Nowadays the Monster Hunter genre is bursting with variety, from the Primatius to the Brute Wyverns, no monster is a copy of another, so here it is, if I designed a Gravios, this is what I would make. Changes: *The Gravios never truly used its wings for anything, except getting out of Pitfall traps and even then that was just what every Wyvern did, so I decided that a monster of such weight would have little use of wings,' please note this is not a brute wyvern, but a missing link, much like the Khezu' *One of the Gravios's famed attributes was that it could travel through lava without sustaining damage (but then again so could the Apceros, Capcom really needs to sort that out) nowadays this ability seems less special, with the Uragaan and the Agnaktor being able to survive in lava, so I thought, "How about it manipulates lava", the Lavasioth could, but only to a certain degree. *The funnels running along the side of the Gravios are an outlet for excess heat, in turn they also store lava, the Gravios could let out an explosive gas, now he spouts lava out of the funnels, so it lands around and over him, damaging players terribly, this manipluation may also go to its tail, I have pictued that the Gravios slams its tail on the ground, forcing up an explosive amount of lava that travels much like the Lavasioth's lava balls. *On the Gravios's head you will notice some funnels on the spike, these funnels emit the sleeping gas, as it emits, it swings it head around spraying gas all around as it roars to push the gas forward. *The Gravios was also famed for its heat ray, though it was easy to dodge and once you see it once, it does not seem as cool the second time, so lets make the player drool in anticipation, the Gravios has three phases: normal, rage and charging, charging is when the Gravios prepares its beam, during this time the funnels close as the heat builds up inside, during this the Gravios spurts out small, quick, short range bursts of heat rays at the player, as it walks a thunderous noise emits, the crevises in its shell begin to glow an orangy red, until an internal screech begins to emmit, it lasts 30 seconds before the screeches reach a defening pitch and the Gravios lets forth an enormous blast of intense heat, 3 times as wide as its body, during this it may turn its head towards the players direction, the ray lasts 10 seconds, until the Gravios goes into a state of cool down, where it will avoid lava and move to the cooler areas of the volcanic zone. *The Rage mode will cause the funnels to constantly emit small amounts of lava at intervals, the Gravios will also be able to fire great balls of fire out of the funnels at the player or all over the place. *This may seem overpowered but I decided that this monster must be slow with devestating attacks, perfectly fair. *Cranial spike, arms, legs, back and chest can all be broken, the tail can be cut, the Gravios was always heavily armoured and braking the chest was the only way to get some serious damage on it, I have expanded the amount of things to break, so the player can aim for more, but also to give more places for the player to attack, to counter the Gravios's devestating attacks. ' Final word: I hoped you liked my idea and I am open to suggestion, if you wish for me to draw a picture of a monster of your own imagination, please send me a brief description and a name, I will pick whichever I like best, look out for my next post on the wishlist, thankyou.' Category:Blog posts